Concrete angels
by JohnnyCake13
Summary: This is before the book "the outsiders". They are kids in this, all credit goes to S.E. Hinton, except for Saige, Rosie, Caroline.One day Saige sees something in the lot the whole gang goes and checks it out. It's a boy that looks pretty beat up. But this boy has a secret. Will he tell them? Or will the gang have to find out themselves. I am very bad at summaries. Hope u like!
1. Chapter 1

Concrete angels

Rated: K for violence, cussing, and some romance. I am not an adult so I'm not a professional, I'm only 13 years old. Please R&R!

Credit goes to S.E. Hinton for the outsiders characters.

Ages:

Darry= 10

Dally= 9

Two-bit= 8

Steve= 8

Soda= 7 turning 8

Johnny= 7

Pony= 6

Saige= 6

(Pony and Saige are twins, but Pony is 5 minutes older than Saige and won't let her live it down.) Saige has long curly auburn hair, eyes are like Pony's and is a little tanner than her brothers.

Chapter 1 "Home lives"

Saige's POV-

I was in my room. I have just got home from my last day of school for Christmas break and let me tell you I was very pleased! The gang including my brothers were in the living room most likely watching Mickey Mouse knowing Two-bit.I looked out my window and since where my room was, I could see the lot. The lot looked empty besides that lump that you can barely make out as a human. "Wait who is that?" I thought out loud, "Who's who?" I turned around to see my brother Soda and Steve right next to him (Steve's, Soda's best bud). I pointed to the lump and said "Look." Steve and Soda walked over to see what I was looking at "Who is that?" Steve asked "I don't know that's why I'm asking you guys." I said. "What's taking so long?" I turned around to find Two-bit say that "What are you guys looking at?" Darry said. Now Darry, Two-bit, Pony, and even Dally were at the door way waiting for an answer, "Wow you ask one question and you get the whole gang in here" I thought. "There's something….." Soda started saying but Steve interrupted him "Or someone in the lot." "Where?"

Darry asked, "Look." I said, again pointing to the lump surprised a little that it's still there. All of us were at the window waiting for the lump to move, it didn't. "What do y'all think it is?" I said breaking the silence "I don't know, is it even a human?" Pony said "Oh, of course it's a…." Darry started saying but Dally interrupted him "They should really work on that" I thought to myself "Let's go check it out" Dally said, while putting his coat on and walking out the door, we followed him. We were all walking by the kitchen when mama stopped us "And where do y'all think your goin'." Mama said "Were going to see what the thing in the lot is mama." I said "We will be back for dinner promise" Pony said trying to get mama to say yes for letting us all go "I'll keep them all outa trouble" Darry chipped in to get to say yes. "Oh, all right but hurry it's getting colder by the minute." Mama said. We were almost out the door when she added "Darry," "Yes, mama?" Darry said looking back at her. "If the thing is a person in the lot ask he or she if they what to come over for lunch, ok honey?" mama said in her sweet, soft tone of voice "Ok, bye." Darry said. Then we were finally out the door. We got to the lot and the so called lump was a boy. He had on jeans with 2 holes where the knees are, a black shirt, old tennis shoes, and a muddy jeans jacket on. He had tanned skin and black slick hair.

The kid with black slick hair's POV-

I heard them coming but my side hurt too much to move. "Hey kid?" a rough voice said with a thick Brooklyn accent "You alright" a deep, but much soft voice said. I nodded, "You sure?" another younger voice said. "God how many are there?" I thought to myself "Sure doesn't seem like it you won't even look at us." Another voice said but this one was a lot softer and had a southern edge to it, I could tell right away it was a girl. I nodded again to tell them I was okay even if I didn't feel like it. "Then look at us." The girl voice said. I managed to lift up my head. They looked shocked. No surprise.

Saige's POV-

The boy looked awful, well for a boy his age, he didn't look any younger than me. He had a black eye, a busted lip, and some bruises on his neck. He looked too young to be getting into fights, but then again Dally does and he's only 9. But the look in his eyes made you think he was a lost puppy dog that got kicked too many times. His eyes were black, almost as black as his hair. Kind of cute if you ask me. "Aren't you too young to be getting into fights" my twin brother said, sometimes I think we can read each other's minds. "Dally gets into fights and he's only 9." I said speaking my mind. The kid shrugged, "Come on back to our house and we can get that lip cleaned up." Darry said the kid's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Come on we don't bite." Soda said "Yeah we don't bite except him." Two-bit said, pointing at Dally. The next thing I knew they were wrestling in the grass. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked kind of getting tired of calling him black haired kid in my thoughts. "Johnny" he whispered. "I'm Saige Curtis, Darry, Soda, and Pony are my older brothers but Pony and me are the same age." I said "No I'm older by 5 whole minutes." Pony said "5 minutes big deal!" I yelled at Pony "It is a big deal." Pony yelled at me "Whatever, anyways that's Steve, Two-bit is the one wrestling with the blond which is Dally, they are just are friends not brothers. How old are you anyways?" I asked Johnny "7" he said "I'm 6." I said. "Now are you coming or not?" Dally said. Apparently they stopped wrestling, I don't know when but he did. I looked down at Johnny.

Johnny's POV-

Saige looked down at me. I let go of my knees. I wanted to go with them I really did but my side really, really hurt. "You alright?" the one named Soda said, I nodded and tried to get up, I said tried doesn't mean I succeeded I was far from succeeding. I fell straight back down Two-bit and Dally helped me up. "So you got into a fight, right?" Saige said a little worry was in her face. I was going to say no. because I wanted them to except me, but Dally got into fights and the y accepted him, so I just nodded. "With?" Dally asked. "Socs" I said "wow I didn't know I could think of a good answer so fast" I thought. "You fight back?" Dally asked, I shrugged. "Well you kind of have to if you don't want to get hurt" Steve said, "I guess I did I don't remember" I said. Oh, I remember, I remember a little too well. The fight I got into hurt physically, and mentally. But it wasn't from the socs.

Flash back in Johnny's POV-

I just got home from school, a little earlier, cause I skipped after lunch. I quietly went to my room, and lied on my bed staring at the ceiling, I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was being lifted by the shirt collar by nonetheless my ole man. He was yelling at me, I don't know why, but most of the time I don't know what he's talking about. I started listening to him when he slapped me, he said "Are you listening to me boy? Well answer me." and threw me to the ground. "Y-yes sir." I said in shaky voice, because I was scared about what he would do next. My ole man started calling me names "You worthless piece of shit. You ruin everything you…you whore, you son of a bitch of mine." He said it like he meant it, well he did, but it still hurts. He picked me up again, threw me against the wall, and started kicking me repeatedly in my side. I saw my mom at the doorway smoking a cancer stick. When I looked at her she said "You deserve everything he gives you." Wait I think she was yelling that, but I think I was blacking out when she said. Then my ole man picked me and punched me in the face a couple of times, I don't know where because I couldn't feel my face, I could be bleeding for all I know. Then finally, finally he dropped me and left. I slowly got up and ran down stairs, end out the door while hearing my mother say "And don't come back until you think about what you did." Well I was going to have to think for a long time since I don't know what I did. I ran as fast as I could, and found myself in abandoned lot. I was thinking about why my parents hate me so much, and I was thinking about killing myself when the gang came along.

End of flashback

I could feel the lump in my throat, if I say one word, I would probably break down in tears.

Saige's POV-

Johnny looked like was about to cry "Are you alright?" I asked. He looked down at my shoes and nodded. Two-bit and dally were still helping him. I could tell it was going to rain "Let's hurry it looks like it's going to rain." I said speaking my mind. Right when I said that it started raining, "Wow, Saige you should be a weather woman." Two-bit said laughing, we all ran even Johnny. "Shut your trap Two-bit." I yelled at him a little annoyed at his joke, you could hardly hear anything over the pouring rain, I guess it's not cold enough to snow. "Hurry up." Mama yelled from the door "Coming" I yelled back. "Come on faster." Pony said in front of us. Usually I would be in front of everybody, because well I know Pony doesn't like to admit it but I'm faster than him. I would be up there with Pony but I was worried about Johnny he said he was ok. I don't think he is. He said he got into a fight with the socs. I don't think he did. We got to the door and mama said "Take off your coats and shoes." I did and so did everyone else except Johnny was taking his jacket off very slowly, like mama was going to change her mind, but I she wasn't so I said "You can keep your jacket on if you want to but it's kind of warm in here." He nodded and kept his jacket on.

Johnny's POV-

I was so glad that Saige said that. I didn't really feel like taking my jacket off, and seeing their reactions to the bruises.

No body's POV-

"Come on lunch is ready." Mrs. Curtis said. Everybody sat down at the table "So mama what are we having for lunch?" Soda said and right when he said his stomach growled. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Mrs. Curtis said, eyeing everyone but stopping on Johnny "And what's your name?" She asked, "Johnny….Johnny Cade." He answered quietly. "Well Johnny are you hungry?" She asked looking over him.

Johnny's POV-

Well of course I was hungry, but I just shrugged. I was really hungry, but every time I got that hurting feeling in my stomach I just told myself that I was over full. Mrs. Curtis stared at me then looked at my face. "What happened to your lip, eye and neck?" Mrs. Curtis asked me. Oh, no what am I going to say now "He….um….fell." Thank God. Saige said then whispered to me "If she found out you got into a fight she would freak, Dally's enough." "Thanks" I whispered back to her. "Well how about we go clean you up." She said so sweet, nothing like my mom. "Okay." I said and followed her to the bathroom.

Saige's POV-

"He didn't fall Saige." Darry said to me "I know but what do you think mama would have said if she found out he got into a fight with the socs, Dally's enough." I said. "Smart thinking." Dally said, "Do you think he actually got into a fight with the socs?" Pony asked pretty much everyone. "I don't know maybe he did just fall." Steve said, "And get that hurt I don't think so." Darry said. Just then mama and Johnny came back in Johnny was holding a wet cloth against his lip. After what Darry said I was getting a little suspicious about Johnny. Did he really get into a fight with the socs or was it something else? I don't know why but I got a feeling Johnny was hiding something and it was something big.

Johnny's POV-

The cold wet cloth against my busted lip felt good. Darry, Soda, Pony, and Saige's mother was so sweet and kind. I could only dream of a mom like that. My mom always ignores me or if I'm lucky she yells, or slaps me. I say lucky because at least she knows I'm there. I sat back down I was across from Saige and I was in between Dally and Pony. After lunch we went to the living room and watched Mickey Mouse sat in our spots until dinner. I

was on the couch in between Pony, and Saige, Two-bit was in front of the TV, Steve and Soda were on the floor playing cards and Dally and Darry were in chairs on either side on the couch. "Kids dinner" a man said, the man looked like a bigger and older Darry, must be their ole man, I thought. "Oh, and who's this stranger?" the man asked, "This is Johnny, dad." Darry answered for me. I put the now dry cloth down on the table and looked at him. "Well Johnny are you staying for dinner?" Mr. Curtis said, I shrugged but decided that was rude so I said "I guess." "Your parents won't care?" Mr. Curtis said. Just the mention of my parents made me get that lump in my throat again, I couldn't say anything, so I just nodded. "You sure you can call them." Mrs. Curtis said walking into the room, I shook my head then said "I'm sure." I hate to say it because Mr. Curtis looks like a nice guy but he was so big he kind of scared me. Mr. Curtis acted goofy and funny like Soda but Soda was a spitting image of his mother. "Well let's go have dinner kids." He said walking into the kitchen. When sat down in our same spots as before but Two-bit went to the end with Pony and Mr. and Mrs. Curtis brought up 2 extra chairs. Mrs. Curtis brought in dinner we had chicken and corn. I tried to eat as slow as I could so it didn't look like I was starving. But I think Saige noticed.

Saige's POV-

Johnny acted like he was starving to death, but he looked like it too. He was so skinny! "So how was the last day of school?" dad asked. "Great, my teachers couldn't give me mornin' detentions because it was the last day!" Two-bit said excited. Good thing it is the last day, I didn't really feel like getting up early to go to prison- I mean school. "How about you Saige?" my dad asked me. "Huh, oh um fine" I said snapping out of my thoughts. "Nothing interesting happen today?" my dad asked, why don't people just lay off, I thought. "Why you don't believe me?" I asked, "No of course I believe you. I was just curious." Dad said. "A little too curious." I muttered under my breathe. I ate in silence for the rest of dinner.

Pony's POV-

Saige was quiet though out dinner, well besides when dad asked her those questions about school. I could tell something was bothering my sister, I just didn't know what. After dinner we went in the living room and watched mickey mouse until mom came in. "It's getting dark guys you should get home." Mom said. "Can we walk everyone home, please?" Soda begged, trying to get more time to talk to Steve. "Fine, but hurry it's getting dark." Mama said. We all ran to the door and put our coats and shoes on.

Johnny's POV-

I ran with everyone else to the door even if I didn't want to go home. I was afraid at what I might find it could be anything, like my parents yelling at each other, or quiet yeah quiet was the worst that most likely means their waiting for me. We walked in a big group I was in between Pony and Saige, Dally and Darry were in front of all of us, Soda, Steve, and Two-bit was right in front of us. Two-bit was making jokes, while Soda and Steve were laughing along. "So, does your side still hurt Johnnycake?" Saige asked, did she just call me Johnnycake, "Did you just call him Johnnycake?" Dally asked turning around but still walking. "Yeah because, his name is Johnny Cade, and Cade sounds like cake, and cake is a big part of us, so there you go!" Saige said. "I like it, wish I thought of it." Two-bit said, "Yeah, me too." Soda added. "So does your side still hurt Johnnycake?" Saige asked again, "A little." I said, actually I haven't been thinking about my side. "So, Johnnycake where do you live?" Two-bit asked, so I guess its official "A few more houses down." I said, after I said that I started getting nervous the closer I got the more nervous I felt. "Which house is yours Johnnycake?" Steve asked, I pointed to the one next to the dark green one. Then there was yelling, I flinched, because I knew who it was, my ole man. His words were slurred together, it was hard to make out what he was saying, but one things for sure he was drunk and that was never good in anyway. When the gang realized it was the house with the yelling they looked shocked the same shock they had on their faces when they saw me in the lot that made me feel worse. I left them, and walked up to my house, I was almost to the door when the door flew open. It was my mom she started yelling at me and calling me names like, bitch, whore, piece of shit, and son of a bitch, ect. I ran in ready to face hell.

Dally's POV-

Johnny's mom reminded me of my mom. "I don't think he got into a fight with the socs." Saige said. "Me neither kid, me neither." I said. Everyone nodded and we walked by Johnny's house hearing the yelling, and screaming, and the bangs most likely a beating. I walked in silence. Nothing much to say. We all knew Johnny's big secret now.

Saige's POV-

The rest of the walk was silence. Nobody knew what to say to what we just saw. I knew Johnnycake was hiding something, and now we all knew. After we said our goodbye's to everyone me, Darry, Soda, and Pony walked home in silence well until I broke it, "How could parents do that to their own flesh and blood." I said close to tears. "I don't know baby." Soda said and put his arm around me. "Are we going to tell mama and daddy?" Pony asked, "Let's wait and talk to Johnnycake tomorrow." Darry said. When we got home I went straight to bed, thinking about Johnny and what he has to go home to. "I hope he's alright" was the last thing I thought of before I fell into a deep sleep.

Authors note: don't worry there's a chapter 2 and 3, I will update as soon as possible. Hope You Liked It. R&R, please.


	2. Chapter 2 Christmas answers

Chapter 2 "Christmas answers"

Saige's POV-

I woke up around 10:00 am. I knew that everyone was already up. I changed into a "NBB" shirt, a pair of old jeans with mud and holes on them, my tennis shoes, and of course my jeans jacket. I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth, the brushed my hair and put it up in a low side ponytail. When I walked of the bathroom I remembered what happened last night, and I started freaking out. I ran to the door put my coat on, and ran out. I was going to have breakfast but no time for that now. I ran to the lot, the gang was playing football. I looked for Johnny he wasn't there. "Hey Saige." Steve said. "Finally up, huh?" Dally said. "Have you guys seen Johnnycake yet?" I asked. "No not yet." Pony said. That's all I needed to hear, I took off towards Johnny's house. "Where are you going?" Pony asked. "I have some where I need to be." I said. That somewhere is Johnny's house. The next thing I knew the gang was right behind me. "Wait up." Pony said. "Can't" I said, and kept running. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Johnny sitting on his porch picking something out of his foot, I'm pretty sure it was glass. Pony ran into me and we both fell. Soda helped us up "You guys alright?" he asked. "Yeah" Pony said. "Saige?" Soda asked. "Sure" I said still looking at Johnny. "Hey look there's Johnnycake." Two-bit said a little too loud. "Shhhh" I hushed him, thankfully Johnny didn't hear. "Come on." I said, then we sneaked up to the porch. Johnny didn't see us until we were right in front of him. He looked up at us, his eye, and lip looked better, but his neck was worse. "Hey Johnnycake." Dally said. That was the first time I heard Dally say Johnnycake, it kind of makes him seem soft. But if any one told him that they will regret pretty fast. "Hey guys." Johnny said barely a whisper. I knew everyone wanted to ask the same question, was Johnny's secret true. But no one dared ask that question. Or maybe they just didn't know how to without hurting or embarrassing Johnny. "How's it going?" I asked trying to act casual. The next thing Johnny said shocked all of us even Darry, "You guys know don't you." We all nodded, "Why didn't you tell us?" I asked. "Does it really matter?" Johnny said. "Does it matter? Well of course it matters dammit Johnny we care about you." Dally practically yelled which made Johnny wince. Dally sat down next to Johnny put his arm around him and said, "Johnnycake? I didn't mean to scare you." And I knew he meant it. Johnny was becoming like Dally's kid brother, and everyone knew it. "It's alright Dal." Johnny said. "Hey about we go to dairy queen and get some cokes." Soda said, "Yeah that sounds good." Two-bit said. "How about it Johnnycake. Want to go?" Dally asked. "I don't know." Johnny said, looking back at his house like he was excepting his mama, and daddy comin' out, Dally noticed. "What's wrong Johnny?" he asked. "Nothing let's go." Johnny said and stood up. "Whatever you say Johnnycake. Come on guys. " Dally said. Wait did Dally just say whatever you say, Dallas Winston say whatever you say to a 7 year old, half his size. I looked at the gang they were as shocked as me, but we followed anyways. When we got to dairy queen we got one of those big booths and ordered 8 coke-colas. When the waitress brought the cokes some soc walked up knocked over Dally's drink, then picked up Johnny's drink and threw it at him. Dally was already mad at them for knocking over his drink, but when they did that to Johnny Dally was furious. Dally grabbed that soc's shirt collar and said, "Did you just do what I think you did. Cause if you did you better apologize to my friend here, and buy us some new cokes with all that money you got from your mommy and daddy." "Come on Dal let's go." Johnny said. "No Johnnycake, I'm not leaving until I teach this soc a lesson." Dally said. "Johnnycake really that's the toughest name I ever heard." The soc said, the other socs laughed. "Oh, that's it." Dally said but got interrupted by Darry holding him back and saying "No Dally, remember the last time you got into a fight with the socs." "Yeah come on Dal let's get out of here." Two said, helping Darry hold him back. "Better listen to him Greaser." The soc said, and for the first time I got a good look at him. It was Bryce, he was my x-boyfriend. When I meet him he treated me nice in all, but he only dated me for 2 reasons. #1 he was trying to make his old girlfriend (Julia) jealous. #2 he thought I was pretty that's it, because I was pretty. He didn't like anything else about me except I was pretty. I shouldn't have dated him in the first place. First of all I'm only 6. Second of all I'm a greaser and he's a soc. I was so mad at him I wanted to walk up to him and slap him, or punch him, or kick him. Either way I wanted to hit him, but I couldn't let the gang find out. If they did I'm dead and so are Bryce and his gang. That's a lot of funerals. "Darry, Two-bit let go of me. That soc has it coming." Dally yelled. "I have it coming no greaser you have it coming." Bryce said. Then Darry and Two-bit looked at each other, they said something but I didn't hear. Then Two-bit said something I could hear "Ok you socs have 15 seconds to run out of here, before you regret what you just said." "Yeah right" Bryce said. Darry and Two-bit looked at each other then let go of Dally. Dally tackled Bryce to the ground. Bryce managed to kick Dally off and they ran out and we were right behind them. We ran after them all the way to the park. When we got there, there was 5 more socs. So now there were 8, hey at least it's even. All of the socs were 8 or 9 years old. "What are you greasers doing here?" one of them said, which I think it was Matt. Matt is Bryce's best bud. "These greasers been messing with us since we got to dairy queen." Bryce said. "Lair." I said. "What did you just say to me?" Bryce said. "I said lair. Problem? I think not." I said avoiding his eyes, so he won't recognize me. "You greasers should leave. Before it gets ugly." A soc said, it was Bob, yeah I was pretty sure. "Trust me it already has." Dally said, eyeing all of the socs. Me, Johnny, and Pony were behind everybody. I knew all of them, I just couldn't remember their names (like it matters). But I was getting really uncomfortable. "Was that a threat?" Another one of them said, know that was for sure Randy. "Maybe it was maybe it wasn't." Dally said. "You're going to regret that." Bob said. "No I don't think I will." Dally said, I could tell he was trying to get on their nerves. "That's it." Bryce said. Then Bryce grabbed Dally by the shirt and punched him in the nose. "You shouldn't have said that." Dally said, he kicked Bryce off and punched him in the eye, that's going to leave a mark. I could tell that there was going to be a big fight, "Hey you kids better cut that out." A deep voice said, it was the fuzz. Dally looked at the guy then turned to us and said, "Run" We took off, I looked back at them Bryce noticed me and grinned at me. Oh, great why did I do that, I'm in for it now. When we got to the lot we collapsed on the grass. "See Dally, you could have got us into trouble with the fuzz." Darry said. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dally said, like Dally going to say sorry to any of us. But on the way up he hit Johnny. "Sorry Johnnycake." Dally said, and he meant it. He just said sorry for hitting him, but he wouldn't say sorry for almost getting us all in the cooler. Did I hear him correctly did Dallas Winston just say sorry to a KID HALF HIS SIZE, A 7 YEAR OLD KID! Its official Dally has a soft side for Johnny. I looked at the gang they were shocked. More shock then when we first saw Johnny in the lot. More shock then finding out Johnny's secret. More shock then when Dally was comforting Johnny, that is a lot of shock. All of us sat up, we been gone for a while, actually a long time. "Guys maybe we should go home it's getting late." I said. "Yeah we better go before mama and daddy have heart attacks." Soda said. "What time is it anyways?" Pony asked. "1:00pm" Two-bit said looking at his new watch his mama gave him. She got it for him so he will be ON TIME, but you know Two-bit he never gets anywhere on time. Actually that's one of the reasons Two-bit gets all of those detentions. "Come on guys let's go home." Darry said. We followed him back to our house when we got there daddy was on the couch reading the newspaper and mama was in the kitchen either cooking or cleaning up. When she saw us she said "Oh, there you kids are, we been worried sick, come on and sit down you must be starving." "No not really." I said. "Nonsense have some chocolate cake." Mama said. "No I'm really not hungry." I said. "I'll have some." Soda said. "Okay dear here you go. Who else wants some?" mama asked. "Me, me, me I want some." Two-bit yelled. "Yeah me too." Steve said. "I guess I'll have some." Dally said. "Here you go kids." Mama said. "Darry, Pony, Johnny want some?" she asked. "Sure" Pony said. "Why not." Darry said. "Johnny?" mama asked. "No thanks." Johnny said. "Are you sure?" mama asked. "Yeah." He said. "Come on Johnny let's go watch TV." I said, dragging him in the living room. I scrolled though the channels, we ended up watching Mickey Mouse. Dad went I the other room, I think he's about to leave for his job. The gang came in when we were though 15 minutes. Two-bit sat himself down in front of the TV with the remote in his hand. "Let's go play some football." Dally said. "Okay but how are we going to get Two-bit away from the TV?" I said. "I got it." Dally said, heading over to Two-bit. "I'll help." Soda said. "Me too." Steve said, following them. "I'll go get the football." Darry said, heading off to his room. Now Soda and Steve were holding Two-bit back by his arms, while Dally tries to get the remote. After Dally got the remote Soda and Steve literally dragged Two-bit out the door. We played football for a while until Johnny said, "I have to go home." "Why would you want to go back there?" Dally said. "Um…. My dad said to be back when my mom got back." Johnny said looking at a car parked in his driveway. "Okay, but we will walk with you." I said. "You don't have to do that. I'll be fine." Johnny said. "No we have to." I said. Pony nudged me, "Saige stop." Pony whispered to me. "Fine." I whispered back. "Bye, Johnny." I said waving. "Bye" He said and started to walk towards his house, which was surprisingly quiet. "We should follow him." I said. "Nah, he said he'll be fine, so he'll be fine." Dally said. We started walking back to our house when we heard yelling and screaming coming from Johnny's house. We went inside watched mickey mouse, and some movies before we fell asleep in the living room. I woke up at 6:30am it was still a little dark out, but I decided I wanted to take a walk. I went to my room, I passed my parents room they were gone probably at work I thought. When I got to my room I changed into some clothes and slipped out the door. When I got outside it was lightly snowing. Then I remember there's only a few more days until Christmas Eve. I walked down the side walk not far from the house when I saw them. Them as in Bryce and his gang not his whole gang just him, Matt, Bob, and Randy. I walked a little faster but not too fast so it looked like I didn't know them. But it was too late he saw me, I started running they were right behind him. I was almost to the path that leads to my porch when Bryce tackled me, I screamed when he took his hand off my mouth to get his switch blade. A light turned on in my house and the door flew open and the gang stepped out. Bryce didn't see them, when he took the switch blade and held it against my cheek Dally threw him off me. Pony and Soda helped me up. "Are you alright?" Pony asked "Yeah" I said. "You sure? Did he hurt you?" Soda asked. "Yeah I'm sure." I said, by now the gang were running back towards us. "You alright?" Darry said. "Kid are you alright?" Dally asked, I know they care about me but God how many times are they going to ask. "Yeah I'm fine. Stop asking me." I practically yelled. "Those are the same guys that were at dairy queen. Do you know them Saige?" Steve said. "No why?" I lied. "Cause that soc said your name." Dally said. "Well I don't know him, and I don't know how he knows me." I lied, again. "I think you do." Darry said. "Well I don't. Can we go home its cold out here." I said. "Sure let's go." Soda said. When we got home I lied on the couch and fell asleep.

Johnny's POV-

I walked in the Curtis' and Saige was asleep on the couch. "Hey guys." I said. "Hey Johnnycake." Dally said. "What happened?" I asked. They told me everything that happened that morning, when they finished I said, "Well I missed a lot." "Yeah you did." Saige said, getting off the couch then added "I'm going for a walk." "By yourself. Do you even remember what happened this morning?" Soda said, but before Saige could answer Dally said, "How about some football while were out." "Yeah let's go." Two-bit said following Dally, Steve, Soda, and Darry out the door. "Great just great. I mean a private walk." Saige yelled after them then walked out. "Come on Johnnycake. Might as well join them." Pony said putting his arm around me while we walked out the door.

Saige's POV-

There was a moving truck next door to Johnny's house. "Hey look Johnny it looks like you're getting a new neighbor." I said. "Yeah I guess I am." Johnny said. Then I saw a girl that looked around my age walking out of the house. "Hey look a girl." I said, jumping around all excited. "Great another girl just what we needed." Dally said. "I know isn't it great?" I said and started running towards the girl with the gang right behind me, and Dally yelling after me. "I was being sarcastic."


	3. Chapter 3 New friend, Old friend

Chapter 3 "New friend, old friend"

Saige's POV-

The girl had blond wavy hair that went to her shoulders, she had blue eyes, and her skin was almost pale. She was heading to the moving truck. When I ran up to her I was all excited and out of breathe I could barely talk. "Hi…..what…..what's…you're... name?" "Rosalynn Sweet." She said. "Where have…you moved from." I said, controlling my breathing a little better. "I moved from," Rosie started to say but Soda interrupted, "Saige…you have…to…stop run….running off like….that." "New York." I said. "New York, really? I lived there." Dally said. "What city?" Rosalynn said. "New York, you?" Dally asked. "Me to." She said. "So Rosalynn how old are you?" I asked. "6, what's your name anyways?" Oh my god, it's a dream come true. Maybe she will be will be my friend (probably not but still). She probably has old friends back home and, she probably doesn't want to make any new ones. She probably doesn't even want to be my friend anyways. All my friends I have are boys, including the gang, I hang out with only boys at school too. I don't even have one friend that is a girl and…. "Hello are you there, Saige she asked you a question." Two-bit said, waving his hands in front of my face. "Huh, oh my name is Saige Curtis." I said. "I'm Soda Curtis." "I'm Pony Curtis." "I'm Darry Curtis their older brother." "I'm Dallas Winston and don't forget it, but don't call me Dallas call me Dally." "I'm Steve Randal" "And I'm the amazing and single, Two-bit Matthews, my real name is Keith but no one calls me that." "Two-bit shut your trap. And that's Johnny Cade, but you can call him Johnny or Johnnycake." I said, knowing that Johnny's too quiet for Rosalynn to hear him. "I'm Rosalynn Sweet but you can call me," Rosalynn said but I interrupted her, "Rosie" "Um…okay then." Rosie said. "Hey Rose, mom wants you." An identical looking Rosie said. "Well tell mom I don't care." Rosie said. "Is that your twin sister?" I asked. "Yes I'm her twin, but I'm older." Her twin said. "By 4 minutes, big deal." Rosie said. "Rosie's right 4 minutes is not a big deal, Pony's 5 minutes older than me and that's not a big deal." I said. "Whatever." Pony said rolling his eyes. "See she doesn't think it's a big deal." Rosie yelled at her twin which was walking back to the house, she turned around and said, "Like she knows anything." "Bitch" I muttered under my breathe. Soda flicked me in the back of the head and whispered, "Watch your mouth." "Well she started it." I whispered back. Rosie turned back at us when her twin went inside. "That's Robin. Don't listen to her Saige. I don't." Rosie said looking down at me, yeah she was taller than me, shorter then Pony, and the same height as Johnny. Why do I have to be so short, I thought. "Do you want to play some football?" Dally asked. Then an older man came out of Rosie's house and said, "Rosie come inside and unpack." "Okay coming," Rosie said then turned back to us, "I'll see you guys later." Then she ran inside. "Well let's go play some football." Two-bit said and grabbed the football, and started running towards the lot, with Dally right behind him. We got to the lot and play some football. We were in the middle of a game when Rosie showed up. "Hey guys" Rosie said. "Hey Rosie." I said, running over to her and giving her a hug. "Hey Saige." She said. "You want to play football?" I asked. "I guess but aren't you guys in the middle of a game?" Rosie said. "Yeah, but we can start a new game." Pony said. "Yeah can you play, please, please, oh pretty please?" I begged. "Okay, Okay I'll play." Rosie said. "Yay!" I said and started jumping around, the guys must think I'm crazy, I thought. "All right same teams but Rosie go with Saige." Soda said. Our teams were me, Rosie, Johnny, Pony, and Dally. Then Soda, Darry, Steve, and Two-bit. We were red team, and they were blue team. We won 2 times in a role! "I'm hungry." Two-bit said. "You're just saying that so you don't have to lose no more." Dally said. "Yeah, let's go eat." Darry said, they were heading back to the house. "Oh you guys are sore losers." Dally said, following them. We got to the house and ate lunch. "Let's watch Mickey Mouse." Two-bit said and ran to the living room. We followed him, me, Rosie, Johnny, and Pony sat on the couch, Dally and Darry were playing poker, Soda and Steve were arm wrestling, and Two-bit was watching TV. "So Rosie want to see my room?" I asked. "Sure." Rosie said.

Rosie's POV-

Saige seemed nice, but she was very hyper. She literally dragged me to her room, and it was up stairs. Her room was medium size, her bed was in the corner by a window, and in the opposite corner was a doll house and a toy chest. On her bed was only 3 stuff animals a white bear, a tiger, and a plain cat. Saige seemed like the kind of person that would have a lot of stuff animals, I thought. I looked around the room some more and in the corner by her closet was a pile of stuff animals probably taller than me, I was right. "Nice room." I said. "Thanks" she said looking out her window, it was still snowing. Saige had on a blue T-shirt, blue jeans, white boots, and a jeans jacket. Then I realized I didn't see any adults in the house, "Where's your parents?" I asked. "My dad works at a construction place, and mama works part time at some store. They think that Darry is old enough to take care of me, Soda, Pony, and sometimes even the gang." Saige explained sitting down on her on her bed then asked me, "Is Robin your only sibling?" "No I have a brother, and a cousin." I said. "How old are they?" she asked. "My brother is 14, and my cousin is 6 but a few months older than me." I said. "How about their names?" she asked. "My brother's name is Kaleb, and my cousin's name is Violet." I explained. "What are they like, I mean is Violet like Robin." Saige asked. I was getting annoyed by all the questions, but I'm not going to tell her that. It might hurt her feelings and it might ruin our chance with being friends. Because if she doesn't want to be my friend the guys probably won't either. The guys seem very over protective over Saige, and it seems like whatever Saige says to them, even if it doesn't seem like it they respect it. So I decided to answer all of her questions nicely. "No she's nothing like Robin, she's kind of like me, but has a big temper. And Kaleb can be nice, but most of the time he's just plain annoying." I said. "You're lucky to have sisters. All I have is 3 brothers, technically 7 bros including the gang." She said, that caught my attention. I knew what she meant, I couldn't live without Violet. I was lucky, and grateful to have her and Robin, Violet is just like a sister. "Yeah, I know." I said. "Where are they now? I didn't see them when I was at your house." She said. "I guess they were inside unpacking." I said. I was starting to get worried, I mean I know I saw Kaleb unpacking, but I didn't see Violet. I hope she didn't get into trouble with the cops again, I don't want to bale her out again, plus I don't think I have enough money. "Actually I don't know where Violet is. I better go look for her." I said, standing up. "I'll go with you." Saige said, standing up with me. I didn't think it was a good idea for Saige to come, but I don't think she was going to take no as an answer. We walked in the living room, and went to the door about to go out but Darry stopped us. "Where are you going?" "Were going to look for Rosie's cousin, Violet." Saige explained. "Where?" Darry asked, Saige looked at me. "I guess in town." I said, knowing Violet she could be on the other side of town by now. "By yourself? No way you two aren't going anywhere by yourself. We will go with you. Especially since what happened this morning." Her brother Soda said. Saige looked really annoyed by her brother's over protection over her. "We can take care of ourselves. Thank you very much." Saige said, looking at all of her bros, then eyeing the rest of the boys. Dally got up and so did everyone else. Dally walked up to me and Saige with the boys' right behind him. Then Dally patted Saige on the head and said, "I don't think so kiddo." Then him and everyone else went to the door and put their shoes on, except Darry stopped in front of us and said, "Dally's right. We can't risk two 6 year olds getting hurt." Then he followed the gang out the door. Saige looked annoyed, and furious at the same time, the kind of furious where they kill people. But me and her followed in silence. When we got outside we started running, I'm guessing towards town. It turns out Saige and Pony were really, really fast. I pasted Pony up after a while, but that's just because he slowed down, other whys I don't think I could catch up with him. I just followed Saige for 2 reasons. One I didn't know where the town was. Second she was fast, the closest I got to her was like 2 feet. All of a sudden Saige stopped dead in her tracks, I don't know why, but I didn't care I kept on going.

Saige's POV-

I stopped dead in my tracks, when I saw Bryce and his gang, his whole gang not just 4, 8. Rosie kept running towards some chick that had her back turned to us. She had straight black hair that went a little pasted her shoulders, (shorter than mine) and her skin was darker than Rosie's and lighter than mine. She had on a leather jacket (like Rosie's), Jeans, and boots. The gang stopped when I stopped, "What's wrong?" Soda asked. I pointed, because I was too panicked to talk. Right then Rosie came up with the girl, "This is Violet, and Violet this is Darry, Dally, Two-bit, Steve, Soda, Johnny, Pony, and Saige." Rosie said. I guess Rosie saw the panic in my face because she asked, "What's wrong?" But before I could answer Dally said, "Let's go" then he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I walked all the way back home with Dally's arm around me.

Rosie's POV-

Soda, Steve, Two-bit, Pony, Johnny, Violet, and me walked a little behind Dally, Darry, and Saige. Soda, Two-bit, Steve, and Pony explained what happened to  
Saige this morning, and about those guys that I saw at dairy queen. Then about the whole town feud thing, Greasers eastside vs. Socs (short for social) west side and then the middle class, how they don't really get involved. Then that greasers are poor that get into trouble a lot, and even if greasers don't they get blamed anyway. Then a soc is are rich, that get whatever they want, never get blamed even if they did do it, and they jump greasers like us, and like Saige this morning. We got inside and had some cake, I knew that me and Violet had to go home eventually, but I decided that we had time to hang out with Saige for a bit. We went to Saige's room after we ate. The boys went to the living room, by the looks and sounds of it they were having a loud contest. Steve had the radio full blast, and Two-bit had the TV all the way up. When we got in there and sat on the bed, "Is this normal?" Violet asked. "Yeah, pretty much." Saige said. We talked for a while until I said, "It's getting late I think me and Violet should get home." "Okay, but ask Johnny to go with you." Saige said. "Why? We aren't afraid to walk alone." Violet said. "No I don't mean it that way. Johnny lives next do to you, and I want to make sure he gets home." Saige said. "Why?" I asked. His parents might be annoying, but why wouldn't he want to be in his own bed. Safe at home, I know I would. "You will find out." She said. Then me, and Violet went out to the living room. The TV and radio was still on, I yelled at them but they didn't hear me, so me, and Violet yelled at them and it finally got their attention. Steve turned off the TV and Two-bit turned off the radio. "Were going home." Violet said. "And we want to know if Johnny can walk with us? Saige said that Johnny lives next door to us." I said. "Sure" Johnny said, and got up, and went with us out the door. There was yelling and screaming next door, we didn't know which side Johnny lived on until he went to that house. Johnny walked up to his house, waved at us and went inside. The door slammed and there was even more yelling and screaming. "I think I know what Saige is talking about." Violet said. "Yeah me too." I said. I knew actually what Saige meant.

Johnny's POV-

I tried to walk in quietly so I could go to my room in one piece and not be disturbed, but the door slammed. "What the hell are you doing here, boy." My mom yelled. "Well answer me." She yelled. I looked at my ole man he started yelling at me too, "Answer your mother boy." Sometimes I wonder if they forgot my name, or they just hate me, and think my name means nothing to them. That made my eyes well up with tears. But I answered anyway, "Um….a-at friend's house, sir." "You don't have friends. You worthless piece of shit." She yelled. Then my ole man threw a beer bottle at me, the first one I was able to duck, the second one not so much. It scattered against my face but most of it went in my shoulder. Pain hit instantly, I ran upstairs and went to the bathroom. When I got to the bathroom and picked the glass out and put medicine on it. Then I put a wet cloth on my shoulder, went to my room and lied down on my bed staring at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

Dally's POV-

I left about an hour after Johnny, Rosie, and Violet. I walked home, it took a half hour. When I got home, next door was a moving van. There was a girl, and 2 adults outside, and I'm pretty sure there was more people inside, but I wasn't sure. It was too dark to see what the girl looked like, all I know is that she is a girl. I went inside and went straight to bed. Thinking about how Saige is going to react to ANOTHER GIRL. I hope she isn't hyper tomorrow, but I highly doubt that.

Saige's POV-

After everyone left I went to my room, and started reading my book (Love, Aubrey). It's about a little girl that lost almost everything. Her dad, and little sister died, and her mom left her. She lives alone for a while until her grandmother finds her and she goes to live with and start things new. I read the book until I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 A new one, and nightmares

Chapter 4 "A new one and nightmares"

Johnny's POV-

I woke up the next morning, and it was quiet. I went down stairs and on the couch was my ole man, and my mom pasted out. There was beer bottles, and wine glasses scattered around the couch. The glass from the beer bottle was still on the floor. My shoulder hurts still, but I ignored it. I went back up stairs and grabbed my jeans jacket, then I saw a familiar figure. I went to my window and opened it, I saw the figure it was Rosie. She came to the window and opened it, when she saw me. "Hey Johnny, I guess our rooms are next door to each other." Rosie said. "Yeah we sure are." I said, not knowing what else to say. "Are you going to the Curtis' house?" Rosie said. "I guess, you?" I asked. "Yeah, hey we can walk together. Meet me down stairs." Rosie said, then closed the window. I went down stairs hoping my parents will still by asleep, they were. I slipped out the door and met up with Rosie on the sidewalk. We talked most of the way to the Curtis'. "So you ok?" Rosie asked. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "I heard screaming and yelling." She said. "Oh, that's normal. Don't worry about it." I said, hoping she will change the subject. "Okay if you say so." She said. Then we finally got to the Curtis'. We got inside the whole gang was there, and Saige was jumping around. Probably because she had sugar, or she just feels like jumping. With Saige, there's no telling which is which. I wonder what's going on, well I was going to find out because Rosie asked, "Hey guys, what's going on?" "There'sagirlthatmovednextdoortoDally,isn'tthatgreat." Saige said it so fast we couldn't understand. Dally noticed and said, more clearly, "There's a girl that moved next door to me." "How do you know?" I asked. "Because I talked to her. We're going to go meet up with her. Want to come?" Dally asked. "Sure" Rosie said. "I guess." I said. Before I knew it we were walking towards Dally's house. Next door to Dally's house was a light bluish house. There was a girl on the porch next door. She had wavy black hair with purple, and blue streaks, her skin was a little tan. When she saw us she walked I could tell she had green eyes, and freckles. "Hey Dally." The girl said. "Hey Ivy. This is Johnny, Pony, Soda, Darry, Two-bit, Steve, Rosie, and the one jumping around is Saige." Dally said. "Yeah I know you told me about them. Pony's the smart one, Soda's the goofy one, Darry the responsible one, Two-bit's the funny one, Steve's the stubborn one, Rosie's the new one, Johnny's the shy/quiet on, and Saige's the Hyper/crazy one." Ivy said. "You got all of that from me saying just a few words." Dally said. "You said more words then what you think." Ivy said. "Yeah whatever, want to go with us to dairy queen?" Dally asked Ivy. "I can't I'm going shopping with my dad for new furniture. Wish me luck." Ivy said, then ran back to the house. "Since when are we going to dairy queen?" Two-bit said. "Since now." Dally said then started walking towards dairy queen, we followed knowing it's not going to end well if we protest. When we got to dairy queen we sat down in one of those big booths, and ordered 9 coke-colas with extra cherries. When we got the drinks Soda, Steve, and Two-bit put Two-bit's drink in the middle of the table, and started throwing cherries into the cup, well the ones that make it. When they were done there was cherries all over the table, and floor. Some socs walked up, "Hey greasers" the soc said with his gang right behind him, wait it's the same soc that jumped Saige, and threw the drink at me. Dally stood up, Dally was taller than the soc's gang, Dally was the same height as the soc I'm guessing the leader that said "Hey greasers". Dally got into his face and said, "What did you say?" "You heard me." The soc said. "Listen we don't want to fight." Darry said, stepping in between Dally and the soc, he's always the one to stop us, or Dally from getting into trouble.

Saige's POV-

I can't believe Bryce, why can't he just leave me alone, leave us alone. Is that so much to ask, "Well maybe we want to fight." Bob said. "Well were not going to, so you better go and find someone else." Darry said. Then turned to us, "Come on guys let's get out of here." We all stood up and went out the door. We were walking down the sidewalk, Bryce and his gang were right behind us, but I ignored it. Until Bryce grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, "Did we say that you could leave?" Bryce said in my face. "Do you think I care." I said. "You should if you know what's good for you." Bob said. "Yeah Saige" Bryce said. Oh I'm going to kill him, he's going to wish he never meet me. I tried to pull away but Bryce just gripped harder. "Let go of her." Soda said, and tried to pull me away, but Bryce just gripped me harder which hurt but I ignored it. It was like then came over and tried to get Bryce off of me. But then Bob came over and got Steve off of Bryce, then Randy got Soda off of me. Bryce then pushed me to the ground, Dally came over grabbed Bryce and punched him in the face. Bryce lost his balance and fell. I got up, just to be pushed again by Bob. Two-bit then pushed Bob. Soda, and Steve helped me up, Two-bit was still fighting Bob, and Dally was still fighting Bryce. "Come let's go." I yelled. Two-bit dropped Bob, and Dally dropped Bryce. "Get them." Bryce yelled pointing at us. We all started running we got to our territory, and they stopped chasing us, but we kept running, I could hear Bryce yelling, "You're so lucky that you're on your side, otherwise you greasers are dead." When we got to the lot I fell on the grass, Rosie sat down next to me. "What was that about?" Rosie asked, but before any one of us could answer her Ivy walked up. "Hey guys, what's sup." Ivy said. "Sup." I said, then stood up. "So how about a snowball fight, with all the snow in all?" Ivy asked, totally changing the subject. "How about boys VS girls?" I said. "I don't think that will be fair." Dally said. "What you think were weak?" I asked daring them to challenge us. "No" the gang said together except Dally, "Maybe" Dally said. "I'll go get my cousin." Rosie said running towards her house. "Yeah I'll get my sister." Ivy said, running towards her house. "Okay me, Ivy, Olivia, Rosie, and Violet VS you boys." I said. "It's settled." Dally said. "5 VS 7 I don't know it doesn't seem fair." Soda said. Rosie came back with her cousin, and Ivy came back with her sister. We made a game plan kind of, "Let's crush them." Ivy said. 5 minutes later the snowball fight started. I got out Steve, Soda, and Two-bit. At the end it was me, and Ivy, and for the boys just Dally. So the girls won!

Johnny's POV-

I got hit by a snowball, right in the shoulder. It hurt so badly, man Ivy can throw hard. I just ignored it and went over by the tree where everyone else were if you got out. Dally got Rosie and Olivia out, and I got Violet which was surprising even to me. After the snowball fight we just started walking around the neighborhood talking. Until I saw a familiar car, it was my ole man's.

Saige's POV-

Johnny was turning really pale, "What's wrong Johnnycake." I asked. "That's my ole man's car." Johnny whispered to me pointing at the car. I saw a bluff get out of the car walking around it, I think talking on the phone. I left Johnny and walked up to Darry. "Darry let's turn around, or go another way." I said. "What why?" Darry asked. "It's Johnny's dad." I said, pointing at the man. Darry looked back at Johnny I did too. Johnny was really pale and I could tell he was terrified even if I couldn't see his face, since he was staring at his shoes, but I could tell by the way he was acting. "What's wrong?" Dally asked seeing the looks on me and Darry's faces. "Were turning around, walking another way." Darry said. "Why?" Dally asked, I could tell he didn't want to turn back. "Johnny's dad." I said, again pointing at the man. "Okay were turning around, and walking the other way." Dally announced to the gang. "I don't want to." Two-bit said. "Well that's too bad now ain't it?" Dally yelled. Then Johnny's dad turned around and yelled at us "You kids better shut up I'm on the phone." There was so much anger in his voice not even Dally could have so much anger, and that's saying something. Then he saw Johnny, "Boy, what the hell are you do think you're doing?" he yelled, Johnny looked up when he saw his dad he looked back down. "What the hell do you think he's doing, what the hell do you think you're doing talking to him like that?" Dally asked. "Don't tell me what to do with my son boy." Mr. Cade yelled. "You're not worthy enough to call him your son." I yelled. "He's not worthy enough to be my son." He yelled, he was now walking over to us. Okay now I wanted to kill his dad. "You don't have the right to say that." I yelled, backing up a bit. "I have every right." He yelled. He was now in front of us. Dally stood in front of Johnny, so did Soda, Steve, Two-bit, Pony, and Darry, me, Rosie, Ivy, Olivia, and Violet stood right next to Johnny. Johnny was still looking at his shoes. "Get out of my way." He yelled. "No" Dally yelled, standing his ground. Mr. Cade pushed though and grabbed Johnny's shirt collar. I pushed Johnny's dad, but he pushed me right back, I fell to the ground. I got right back up, with a little help from Ivy and Rosie. The boys were getting Mr. Cade off of Johnny. When they did we all started running, with Mr. Cade right behind us. Finally he stopped running after us, and we turned the direction of my house.

Johnny's POV-

I just wanted to go home, but that's just plain stupid. I wish I had a home to go to, I mean I do but it's not a real home. I want a home that welcomes you, a home that you can feel safe in. So when I'm away from my friends I can feel safe and at home. But I know that won't happen in a million years. We got to the Curtis' house and sat down in the living room. "That's…your….dad?" Soda asked, even if he knew already. I nodded, I didn't feel like saying anything. "Well he seems nice." Dally said, I knew he was saying it with sarcasm, but it hurt a little. "Yeah" I muttered. Saige looked at me, I guess she heard me because she said, "Dal shut your trap." No wait she yelled at, wait yell nobody yells Dally. Dally looked shocked and embarrassed probably because he just got yelled at by a 6 year old, girl. I mean I heard her say that to Dal before, but never with so much force. Then she got up and stomped out of the room. "Okay, what was that about?" Two-bit asked, confused. I could tell Pony knew, he glanced at me. "Beats me" Steve said. "I'll go talk to her." Pony said, and walked out of the room. I think he knew exactly what was wrong with Saige, I guess it's a twin thing.

Pony's POV-

Saige was in her room looking out the window, I guess she heard me because she said, "Go away." "Are you mad at Johnny or Dally?" I asked. "I'm not mad at either of them." She said. "Sure does seem like it you just yelled at Dally, I mean you do all the time but you meant it this time." I said, my voice raising a bit, she was so stubborn. "I don't care." She said. I walked over to her, "Then what's wrong." I asked, even though I'm pretty sure I knew already. "I'm not mad at Johnny and Dally. I'm mad at Johnny's dad. And Dally's comment just made me madder." Saige said. "First of all it's more mad." She gave a dirty look then l finished ignoring her dirty look, "Second of all why?" "It's not fair." She said. "Why isn't it fair?" I asked. "Why does Johnny have to have parents like-like that?" she asked. "Okay I know why it's not fair, and why your mad at Johnny's parents, but what about Dally's comment, he was just trying to lighten the mood." I said. "I know, but Johnny didn't think it was funny." Saige said. "Okay so your Johnny's protector now. Or do you think you like him?" I said smirking. She gave me another dirty look before she said, "No I'm not and SHUT-UP." She said, but yelled the shut up part. "Okay if you say so." I said, walking away. But Saige tackled me to the ground, we were rolling around on the ground and she pinned me down. I managed to say, "Man your strong," she smirked then I added "For a girl." I kicked her off of me and bolted towards the living room. When the gang saw me Soda said, "So you calmed her down." Then Saige ran in, "I'll take that as a no." Soda added. Soda picked up Saige by the back of the shirt and pulled her off of me. Darry came over and pulled me up by the back of the shirt, "What is it this time?" Darry asked. "Nothing." Saige yelled then added, "I'm just going to kill him, no big deal." "I was just kidding." I yelled. "Sure didn't seem like it." Saige yelled. "What are you guys talking about?" Darry yelled. "Nothing" we yelled back. Then Saige yelled at Soda, "Let me go" and literally threw him off. And ran out of the room, Steve helped Soda up. "Wow Pony you really calmed her down." Dally said. "Pony go apologize." Soda said. "No" I said. "Come on Pone just go apologize." Soda said. "Just go and get it over with." Two-bit said. "Yeah, don't worry if you don't come back I'll plan a good funeral for ya." Dally said smirking. I gave him a dirty look and then started walking up to Saige's room.

Saige's POV-

I ran to my room and locked the door. I threw myself on the bed. I wanted to kill everyone, well almost everyone I would never kill the girls, or Johnny. Everyone else, mostly Pony I would kill. If Pony tells the gang I will literally kill him, he better have a will written and a funeral planed. I heard knocking at the door. "Go away." I yelled in my pillow, hoping they would hear me. "No let me in its Pony." He yelled. "Yes." I said. "No" he said "Yes" "No, I'm not going anywhere. I came up here to apologize." Pony said. "Well I don't hear an apology." I said. "I'm sorry" Pony said. "Okay, I DON'T forgive you." I yelled sitting on my bed now. "Awe come on G.C." Pony said, sweetly. "Pony I'm going to kill you." I said getting up. "You have to open the door first." He said. "Shut-up and come in." I said and opened the door. I ran back to my bed and lied down. Pony came over and said, "I'm sorry will you forgive me?" Pony asked. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" I asked. "Promise." He said. "Cross your heart?" I asked. "Cross my heart." He said, and crossed his heart. "Okay I forgive you." I said. "Come on let's go to the living room." Pony said and helped me up. We walked out to the living room, "So you forgive Pony, Saige?" Two-bit asked. "Yeah." I said and jumped on the couch. "What happened anyway?" Dally asked.

Pony's POV-

Saige looked at me for help. "Oh nothing. It doesn't matter anyways." I said. "Look it's snowing. Do you think we will get snowed in?" Two-bit said, pointing out the window, he was right it was snowing, big flurries. "Doubt it" Dally said, wow isn't positive, Two-bit looked disappointed. "I don't think there will be enough snow." Darry said. "Hey look a war marathon is on." Soda said pointing at the TV. "Yay, what time?" Saige asked jumping off the couch and running over to Soda and sat down. "In 10 minutes." Soda said. "We have to go." Ivy said. "Yeah us too." Rosie said. "Why don't you stay for the war marathon?" Saige asked giving them her famous puppy dog face, they avoided eye contact when they said, "I told my dad that we will be home by lunch." Ivy said. "We have to get home. And I don't really like war marathons." Rosie said. "Why not there awesome weapons, violence, blood, action, how is that not." Saige said, yep she really has to stop hanging out with us guys, it's like were infecting her. "I love war marathons, trust me I would stay if I could." Ivy said. "I get enough from my brother." Rosie said. "Okay bye." Saige said. They said their goodbyes and left. The war marathon was 2 hours, shorter than most marathons. "I want cake." Two-bit said, getting up and going to the kitchen. "Get me a piece." Dally said. "Hey Two-bit what time is it?" Darry asked. "2" Two-bit said walking in the room with two pieces of cake. "Here, lazy." Two-bit said, handing Dally his piece. "What did you just call me punk?" Dally threatened. "Um…..nothing." Two-bit said. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Dally said. I looked over at Saige she was leaning on Soda sleeping. Darry saw and came over and picked her up and put her on the couch next to me, and Johnny. I put a blanket on her. Another war marathon came on, Two-bit started yelling at the TV "Run, Run he's going to get you." Soda smacked him on the back of the head. "Shhh can't you see she's sleeping." Soda said, pointing at Saige, who was thankfully still sleeping, because if she woke up all of us would kill Two-bit. "Well, sorry." Two-bit said. "Shut up." Steve said. "I don't want to." Two-bit said crossing his arms. "I swear Two-bit if you say one more word, I'll kill ya." Dally said. "Word" Two-bit said. "That's it." Dally said and tackled Two-bit. "Guys stop, you're going to wake her up." Darry said, pulling Dally off of Two-bit. But it was too late, "What's going on?" Saige asked. "Nothing go back to bed." Soda said. "Then why is Dally attacking Two-bit?" Saige asked. "They're just having a disagreement." Soda said. "Yeah, but don't worry their working it out." Steve said, pointing at Dally wrestling Two-bit, I guess Darry gave up. "Uh ok. How did I get here?" Saige asked. "Darry picked you up." Soda said. "What time is it?" Saige asked. "Like, 2:30." I said. "Okay I'm going back to sleep." Saige said and turned around on the couch.

Saige's POV-

I fell asleep and had a really weird dream which turned out to be a nightmare. (I was alone, abandoned like in "Love, Aubrey" but I didn't even have the gang! I had no one. All of a sudden I felt like Johnny. I wondered what it was like for him before he met us. I bet he was alone, no one wanting him, heck his own family doesn't want him. I would die if I had a life like that, and if I didn't then I would just kill myself. I started crying and screaming in my nightmare. It just hurt so bad, being alone, not even your family. I wanted to die right where I stood. I knew exactly how Johnny felt, and I couldn't help him. That hurt the most). I guess I wasn't just crying in my sleep I was crying in real life too. I woke up in Soda's arms. Darry was sitting right next to me rubbing my back (which wasn't helping, at all). I started calming when I realized it was just a dream. But it still hurt knowing Johnny could feel like. "Shhh it's was just a dream." Soda said. "Do you want a drink?" Dally said, I nodded. "Two-bit go get Saige a drink." Dally commanded. "Fine" Two-bit said, and headed off to the kitchen. I was still was crying, I leaned into Soda's chest and lightly cried. "Want to talk about it?" Darry asked. "No" I said. "Are you sure?" Darry asked. "Yeah, I'm sure." I said. "Here you go." Two-bit said, and handing me my drink. I sat up and sipped on it, when I was done Soda took it from me and set it on the table. I looked over at Johnny he looked so sorry for me, I'm the one who should feel sorry for him. "You want to go back to sleep?" Soda asked. "No" I said. "Do you want to watch Mickey Mouse with me?" Two-bit asked. "I don't know." I said. "Awe come on I know you want to." Two-bit said. "Fine, but I'm going to the bathroom first." I said. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My eyes were red, probably from crying. Someone knocked at the door, "What?" I asked. "It's Pony." He said. I opened the door, "Are you sure you're ok?" Pony asked. "Yeah I'm fine." I said and started walking down the hallway, then Pony said, "It was about Johnny wasn't it?" I was shocked I turned around, "How did you know?" I asked, still shocked. "Were twins, it's pretty easy, to tell what your thinking." Pony said. "Fine I'll tell you, but let's go somewhere private." I said. "Okay, let's go to my room." He said, we went to Pony and Soda's room and sat on their bed. I told him about my nightmare when I was finished he said, "So it was about Johnny." I knew it was a joke, but I was still close to tears, Pony saw that and said. "I'm sorry." "It's fine." I said. "Let's go back to the living room." Pony said. "Okay." I said, then we walked out to the living room. I looked at my clock, it was 5. I sat down next to Two-bit and watched Mickey Mouse, until mama, and daddy got home. "Hey kids, what's sup." Dad said, he thinks "Sup" is the coolest word. "So did you guys have dinner yet?" mama asked. "No not yet." Darry said. "Okay I think we have some leftovers." Mama said, and headed for the kitchen. Mama warmed up the leftovers and we ate the boys talked mostly, I just sat there listening, and picking at my food. After dinner we went to the living room and watched reruns of Mickey Mouse. Until Dad came in, "Okay it's time to go to bed." "Can we stay in here tonight?" Soda asked. "Alright but you have to promise me to go to sleep." Dad said. "Ok night." Darry said. "Night" Pony said. "Night dad." Soda said. "Night Saige." My dad said. I tried to respond but my eyes kept getting heavier and heavier. Until I just pasted out, my nightmare resumed.

Pony's POV-

Saige fell asleep before dad even left the room. I was kind of scared, what if she had that nightmare again. That was scary. "So maybe I should take her to her room." Dad said. "No dad she's fine here, we can handle it if she wakes up again." Soda said. "Again?" dad asked. Darry explained what happened earlier. "Okay, but if you can't, just get me or your mother." Dad said, then walked up to his bedroom. "Let's tell ghost stories." Dally said. "I don't know, we have to go to bed." Darry said. "Awe come on Dar, it will be fine." Soda said. "Fine, but if we get into trouble I'm blaming you guys." Darry said. "Fine with me." Dally said, like he cares if he gets into trouble. Soda got a flashlight and we sat in a circle. I sat between Soda, and Johnny. By Soda was Steve, then Darry, then Two-bit, then Dally, then Johnny, then back to me. Dally started first, "Once there was an old man that lived next door to you guys actually. He used to feed on kids from ages 6-8," "What about 9 and 10?" Two-bit asked. "Who's telling the story? Anyways, he used to feed on kids from ages 6-8, boys and girls, but mostly boys. In his basement are the rotted fresh, and bones. Say if you take an ax, or a hammer and hit the wall once, the bones will pile out. Once there was even a survivor her name was Mary Tulsa, that's how we got the town's name. When the man died, if you go into his house you can still hear the screams of his victims. Some say he's the devil's twin" When Dally finished we heard a moan we all jumped, but realized it was just Saige. Soda went over to her, "Hey Saige wake up it's just a dream." Soda said shaking her. She jumped awake, "It's okay it's just me." Soda said. She let out a shaky sigh, "You alright?" Soda asked, she nodded. Before we knew it she was asleep in Soda's arms. Soda lied her back down and out a blanket on her, then came back and sat down. "Who's next?" Soda asked. "How about it Johnnycake?" Dally asked. "I don't think so, I'm not good with stories." Johnny whispered. "Okay, Two-bit?" Dally asked. "Ok." Two-bit said. He told a story about a hot blond, that turned out to be a vampire and sucked her victims' blood, or something like that. But I kept tuning out, and glancing at Saige every now and then.

Saige's POV-

I fell asleep in Soda's arms. The nightmare resumed again, I was walking into the classroom everyone looked sad. I asked the teacher she said someone died. I asked who, she said…..Johnny. I broke down in tears right then and there, I knew who killed him and I wanted to kill them, even if I get the electric chair, I don't care. I wanted to murder Johnny's parents' right where they stand, they deserve to die. They better have a will and funeral planed, they will be 6 feet under before its tomorrow. No one will come to, well I will, but just to tell them how much they deserve to be dead, not Johnny. All of a sudden I woke up, I looked over at the boys. Two-bit was telling a story about a vampire blond, ok then. I let out a sigh, I guess the boys heard me because, the next thing I knew Two-bit was shining the flash light in my face. I covered my face for 2 reasons, the flashlight was blinding me, and also I didn't want to let the boys see me cry. "Can you get the flashlight out of my face, it's blinding me." I finally said. "You heard her get it out of her face." Dally said, and knocked the flashlight out of Two-bit's hand. Two-bit picked it up and turned it off, "Turn it back on its pitch black." Dally said. "Make up your mind already." Two-bit said, but turned it on. Soda sat next to me, "Two-bit give me the flashlight." Soda said, Two-bit gave it to him. Soda put a thin blanket over the flashlight so it wouldn't be so it wouldn't be so bight. He shined it up to my face and wiped away the stray tears. "Want to tell ghost stories with us?" Soda asked. "Sure." I said. I sat between Soda and Pony, "How about you tell one?" Steve said. "Okay." I said. When I was done with my ghost story Pony asked, "Was that a true story?" "Yep." I said. "Okay guys it's time to go to bed, its 3, dad will be up in a hour." Darry said, then added, "If you need anything Saige just wake me up." "Wake any of us up." Soda said. "Right guys?" Soda asked. "Right" everyone said. Like I'm going to wake up Johnny and tell him I'm having a nightmare about him. "Okay thanks." I said. And before I knew it we were all pasted out.

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Some of the credit goes to (mostly for the sayings) my cousin, Jewell (Ivy) and my one of my best friends, Hailey (Rosie) and also one of Jewell's friends (which is also my friends) Olivia (Olivia). Hope you liked, please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5 Socs part 1

Chapter 5 "Socs and Imaginary friends"

Saige's POV-

When I woke up everyone was already up. Then I realized that I didn't have a nightmare. "Hey Saige." I looked over at the other end of the couch, Pony was there. "Hey" I said. I looked at the clock it was 10:00 pm. I got up and went to my room got my flag color shirt (red, white, and blue shirt), I mean it was Pony's but I kind of stole it. I then got my skinny jeans, and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then I went out to the living room, put my jeans jacket on and Pony asked, "Hey isn't that my shirt?" "Yeah." I replied, "Well you didn't ask if you can borrow it." He said. "Pony?" I asked. "What?" "I'm borrowing your shirt." I said then sat down to watch Mickey Mouse. "Hey Saige did you see outside?" Soda asked. "No why?" I asked. "There's like a foot of snow." Soda said. "See I told you that we would get a snowed in." Two-bit said, looking outside. Dally got up and went to the door and opened it, "If we were snowed in I wouldn't be able to open the door." "I'm hungry." I said, interrupting. "How about we go to dairy queen." Dally said. I was about to run out the door when I realized that they weren't behind me, "Are you coming or not?" "Alright were comin' kid give us a minute." Soda said. I walked outside, Johnny was the first to get out here. Well this is awkward, I thought. "So how's life?" I asked, but wish I didn't, remembering it wasn't. "Could be better." He whispered. "Yeah, sorry." I said. "It's fine." Johnny said. Then the gang came out, Thank god. "Ok let's go." Dally said. We walked to dairy queen and had burgers, fries, and cokes. We walked back home, we stopped at the lot. "Hey we should build a snow igloo." Two-bit said. "I don't think it's sticky enough." Darry said. "We can try!" Two-bit said, grabbing a hand full of snow and tried to stick it together. Dally did the same but instead of trying to stick it together he threw it at Two-bit's face, it sticked so Two-bit had to wipe it off. "Seems sticky enough." Dally said. Two-bit grabbed another hand full of snow and threw it at Dally. Big mistake. Dally gave Two-bit a death glare, Two-bit took off with Dally right behind him. "Should we stop them?" Pony asked. "Nah, they'll be fine." I said, then grabbed a hand full of snow and threw it at Pony. "Now you're dead." Pony said, wiping the snow off. "You will have to catch me first." I said. "Oh, I will." "Yeah right, like you're faster than me" "Is that a challenge?" Pony asked. "Yeah I guess it is." I said and took off, Pony took off after me. "Hey, where are you guys going?" Darry yelled after us. We stopped running, "I don't know" I yelled back, then turned to Pony, "Where to Pone?" "Beat you to the house." Pony then took off. "No fair" I yelled and took off after him. When I pasted the gang I told them where we were going, then went faster to catch up with Pony. "Wait for us." Two-bit yelled. "Can't race." Pony yelled back. Finally I was by his side but before I pasted him up I said, "So Pony I guess you're losing to a girl." "It's a tie." Pony said. I pasted him and yelled back at him, "Now you're losing to a girl." He almost caught up to me but I just went faster. I didn't know I could go that fast, it felt like I was gliding. I got to the porch 20-30 seconds before Pony. When Pony got to the porch he said in between breathes, "Wow….I…did-didn't…..know you…..could…..run that…f-fast." "Me-me….either." I said between breathes. The gang then walked up towards us. "You guys are fast." Steve said. "Promise when you get in middle school try out for track." Soda said. "I was already planning on it." Pony said. "Maybe." I said, I already had other things other things on my mind like gymnastics, basketball, and marital arts. They just shrugged and we went inside. I went to the kitchen to get a coke, when I came back to the living room Ivy was sitting on the couch. "Hey Ivy." I said. "Hey." She said back. "What are you doing here?" Dally asked sitting next to her on the couch. "I remember you saying that their door is always unlocked, I didn't have anything better to do so I came here." Ivy replied. "You told her our door is unlocked?" Darry said. "Yeah, why does it matter?" Dally said. "Well it is our house." Soda said. "She could me a robber for all you know, you just met her." Darry said. "She's not a robber, right Ivy?" "Nah, I mean I have been to the cooler before but not for robbing….houses." Ivy said. "Then what for?" Soda asked. "Robbing stores, breaking and entering, stuff like that." Ivy said it like it was the simplest thing in the world. Like that's supposed to make us feel better. She's crazy, I thought. But I knew I should give her a chance, I gave Dally a chance and were friends now. That night mama, and daddy were going to come home so we ordered pizza. I hate it when they work late I knew they had to so they will have enough money for Christmas, for presents. And presents for the gang since most of them have parents that don't want to waste time on getting gifts, plus all the new people in the gang. The boys pasted out first, me and Ivy stayed up all night eventually we went to my room, and talked for a while. Apparently she had a twin sister named Olivia, and a older brother. She was a year older than me. She was pretty nice, unless you make her mad then she's a demon. That's what Dally says about me sometimes. The boys woke up around 6 in the mornin' and came in the room. "What are you guys doing?" Darry asked. We didn't answer we just kept jumping on the bed then Soda asked, "Did you guys stay up all night?" "Yeah." Ivy said, plopping down on the bed. I plopped down next to her, "Why did you come and check on us?" I asked. "No." Dally said. "Right." Me, and Ivy said together. "I'm not fighting with you guys." Dally said. "Why not, are you afraid to get beaten by a girl?" Ivy taunted him. "No." "Yeah you are just admit it." Ivy said. Dally smirked then said, "Your crazy" then walked out of the room. "I'll make breakfast." Soda said walking out of the room too. I jumped up and ran after him saying, "Wait can you make red ones?"

Ivy's POV-

"Red ones?" I asked, confused. "Pancakes." Darry answered. "How is that possible?" I asked. "Anything's possible with Soda when he's cooking, except he can't make brown pancakes, now that is impossible." Pony said. Then we went to the kitchen I sat across from Dally and next to Saige. After breakfast we watched Mickey Mouse. It was 8 o' clock I had to get home plus I didn't tell my dad that I was staying the night anywhere. I got up telling the gang bye on my way out. They said bye, while Saige said while jumping on the couch, "Bye, have a nice day!" I smiled Saige is like Soda when it comes to their happy-go-lucky personality.

Saige's POV-

When Ivy left Darry asked me how I could have so much energy. I just shrugged. Then we heard a scream I stopped jumping, we looked at each other then ran out the door. We ran to the park where we heard the scream. Ivy, and Rosie were on the ground with switch blades up to their necks.

Author's note: this is part one of chapter 5. I wanted to update asap but I had other stories to do, so sorry it took so long. Part 2 for chapter 5 will be updated when I have time, and when I am done typing it. Thank u and R&R please! =)


End file.
